Promesa vacía
by YamiMeza
Summary: Es el momento en el que la vida te hace saber que aun eres humano, no importa que tan especial sea el suero que corre por tus venas, solo eres un simple humano.


**Hola.. nos vemos de nuevo con este One-shot... esta idea ya me llevaba rondando varios días, y ahora que INTENTABA escribir el quinto capitulo de "De Rusia a América", pero como este no me salia decidí por fin hacer este pequeño.**

**Aclaro: Este es un one-shoot de tragedia-romance.. así que no me vengan con que "Te pásate".. o "¿Porque hiciste eso?".. porque los mandare directo con la lechuga.**

**Ahora sin mas los dejo con este pequeñín XD**

* * *

_Promesa vacía._

_By: YamiMeza._

* * *

Salta, esquiva, corre y embiste. Haz lo que tengas que hacer, pero llega a tu meta, no dejes esta batalla perder...

Corres, pero sabes que ya es tarde, tus piernas adquieren mas velocidad solo para ver lo que ya te imaginas, tu respiración se agita cada vez mas mientras elevas una suplica al cielo y por primera vez en tu vida, deseas que no sea verdad lo que tus ojos miran, aunque sea por una sola vez anhelas que tus instintos sean erróneos y que al llegar ella te estará esperando con su sonrisa... con _esa _sonrisa, la cual te cautivo desde la primera vez que le viste, para después obsequiarte una mirada de reproche, pero al final te brindara la mirada de amor mas profunda para luego reírse de tu aspecto sucio y maltrecho.

Pero no... Esos días culminaron, así como la existencia de ella.

Te acercas solo para ver su inerte cuerpo, su fría mirada viendo hacia la nada, te arrodillas y la tomas entre tus brazos cual niño que abraza un juguete, para solo derramar las mas amargas lagrimas de tu vida, y te preguntas ¿Porque ella debía ser la única que tenia que terminar así?.

Le abrazas, pero sabes que ya no te corresponderá, como en los tantos otros abrazos que compartían, deleitándose cada uno con el olor del otro, desearías poder regresar el tiempo, solo para volver sentir sus delicados brazos aferrados a tu cuello, inhalas su olor... Su piel aun huele a lavanda, pero sabes que tarde o temprano tendrás que dejarla ir... Al igual que dejaste ir a Peggy.

Esos orbes esmeralda en los que te gustaba tanto perderte, se encuentran opacos.. sin vida, su cabello rojo como el fuego, esta sucio, manchado por el polvo, y aun entre el rojizo de su cabello logras ver manchas de sangre... De su propia sangre.

Tanto que hacer.. tantas palabras que justo ahora se han atascado en tu garganta generando un nudo grueso que te duele, que te dificulta la respiración. Sientes el momento desplazarse al pasado, como la arena a través de un reloj. Es entonces que tu memoria cavila en la promesa que le hiciste, de protegerla aun a costa de tu propia vida.

Cruel ironía.

En la locura del momento te haz olvidado de que todos tus compañeros te miran, unos con miradas sorprendidas, otros con pena. Pero es justo el momento en que te das cuenta de que ella lo era todo para ti, ella era tu mundo, era ella el motivo de estar en este nuevo mundo, solo ella era lo que te ataba a lo poca cordura que te quedaba después de enterarte de tus setenta años en criogenización.

En que absurdo momento llegaste a creer que ella no podía morir, ¡En que infame segundo descartaste esa posibilidad!

La vida es irónica y se burla de aquellos que intentan engañarla.

La sueltas, sabes que ella ya no esta contigo... Jamas volverá a estarlo.

Suspiras pesadamente apenas aceptando el hecho, es el momento en el que la vida te hace saber que aun eres humano, no importa que tan especial sea el suero que corre por tus venas, solo eres un simple humano. Uno humano que sufre, ríe, ama y llora, piensa que tal vez después de esto ya no seras humano, jamas volverás a sonreír, no después de perderla a ella.

Y en cuanto a tu promesa... Solo sera una promesa vacía.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

**ewe.. hasta aquí termina, lo se es trágico, pero amo este genero... No todo termina con un "Felices para siempre".**

**Obvio la muerta era Natasha.. digo por si las dudas.**

**asdf.. no se como le puede haber hecho esto, pero aqui esta.**

**Reviews?**

**Gracias por leer.**


End file.
